


Hopes & Expectations

by theproblematicfangirls



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: American OFC, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Marriage Proposal, OOC Tom Hiddleston, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, probably AU af, so much swearing, this is just trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblematicfangirls/pseuds/theproblematicfangirls
Summary: Siobhan and Brooke have been friends since college, they broke into the film industry together. Helped each other find love and now they have to somehow figure out how to hold it all together in the face of unexpected challenges and obstacles that have fallen in their paths. Will the two young women make it through with their friendship still intact? Or will their differing paths in life pull them apart? Will their relationships with very attractive and in demand actors survive? Or will everything just go up in flames?Well… you are just going to have to read to find out… now won’t you.





	Hopes & Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent nonsense that is not meant to be taken seriously at all. The two women who are writing this love and respect all the celebrities involved and this was written purely for their own entertainment. We own nothing but our OCs. 
> 
> So in lay terms, Please don’t hate on us… we are just some problematic fangirls… writing problematic fanfic…

Chapter One: A Dinner Party… of sorts. 

 

It was summer and far too warm, even in London, than Siobhan found tolerable as she ran her hands through her shoulder length teal locks before letting out a heavy sigh, “I feel like my face is melting off!” She groaned as she flopped down one to the bed in the hotel room that she sharing with her boyfriend, Domhnall while he was in London getting ready to shoot the last installment of the new Star War trilogy. “Ya know, I wanted to move here because the weather wasn’t so damn hot as it was back home.” Siobhan continued as she propped herself up on her elbows watched her handsome boyfriend page through his notes in a chair a few feet away. 

 

“Well, love… global warming is a bitch.” He quipped from behind his papers and which caused Siobhan to giggle softly as she shook her head pulling her tank top off over her head. Once removed she balled it up and  tossed it at Domhnall, who looked none too amused the shirt landed in his lap nearly knocking his papers out of his hands. “Come on Siobhan, I’m trying to work.” 

 

“This is the first time you have ever complained when I took my clothes off.” Her lips curled into a devious smirk as she flopped back down on the bed only in her black bralette and leggings. Domhnall just chuckled softly and looked down at his phone as it buzzed with a new text. 

 

As he went to read the text, as if on cue Siobhan’s phone started to ring. “Oh.. its my Brookey!” She exclaimed excitedly as she slid her thumb across the screen to answer. “Well hello there darling!” She greeted her old friend and college roomate cheerfully. 

 

_ “Well hello to you too… how are things in the motherland…”  _ Brooke asked on the other end of the line as Domhnall stood up and walked over to the bed before sitting down next to his girlfriend’s head and showed her the text that he just got. Holding his phone in front of her as she began to read silently. 

 

_ Hey, Brooke is going to call Siobhan here in a min and invite you lot over to ours for dinner tonight and I am finally going to ask her to marry me so please make sure Siobhan keeps her mouth shut for once and doesn’t spoil the surprise. _

 

Siobhan faked a shocked face as she read the text and Domhnall just shot her a knowing look. “Don’t act like you haven’t done that before…” He mumbled and Siobhan shook her head as she rolled over onto her stomach and continued to talk with her old friend while her boyfriend text their mutual friend back. 

 

“Oh we are in London… you should know that. You are working on same movie for fuck’s sake.” Siobhan chuckled as she tried to peer at what Domhnall was texting back but he moved the phone from her view. 

 

_ “I know.. But old habits ya know. Anywho! Tom and I wanted to know if  you and the ginger one want to come over tonight for dinner, I know it’s a bit late in the day and you guys probably have plans.”  _

 

_ “ _ Us… have plans! HA!” Siobhan exclaimed with a laugh. “By plans you mean order in takeaways and watch Netflix in bed while eating said takeaways while arguing about whatever we are watching… because we are in fact, a middle aged married couple without the actual marriage part…” Siobhan chuckled and so did Brooke on the other end. 

 

“I like that plan, it’s a very good plan… see we have plans” Domhnall mumbled as he peered over his shoulder still hoping to get out of the dinner they were being invited to. Siobhan smirked and shook her head as she shifted her weight on the bed passively dismissing his protest. 

 

_ “Well things can change. I thought maybe Adam and his wife invited you out for dinner or something. When he was in for his fitting yesterday he mentioned something about it. Oh and speaking of fittings tell Dohmnall that I rearranged things to get him in with me first thing tomorrow morning.”  _

 

Siobhan smiled as she leaned over Domhnall’s shoulder to finally get a glimpse of the conversation that him and Tom were having as she said “Brooke rearranged it so you go in with her tomorrow morning for your fitting.” 

 

“Thanks Brooke, I hated that new girl, she had no idea what she was doing.” Domhnall called into phone as he continued to reply to Tom’s text. 

 

“Also… you are the only other woman I am okay with having your hand so close to my boyfriend’s junk.” Both women laughed and Domhnall shook his head obviously complaining to Tom about how he was not looking forward to the two of them, plus alcohol in the same room. Things always ended up devolving into giggles and lots of loud American banter with the two old friend. 

 

_ “Hey.. just remember he wouldn’t be your boyfriend if I hadn’t had my hand so close to his junk in the first place. _ ”

 

“And remember why you are the envy of all of the internet… because I spent half my day with my tits in Tom’s face doing nothing but talking about you... thank you very much.” 

 

_ “I know, I know… so are you and Domhnall coming tonight?”  _  Brooke asked trying to get the conversation back on track, as much as it could possibly be with the pair. 

 

“Yup, we wouldn’t miss it for the world. Well… Domhnall would… but he doesn’t haven’t much say in this.” Siobhan smirked as she leaned over her boyfriend’s shoulder finally getting a glimpse of what he way saying to Brooke’s other half. “Just need to know like a time you want us there.” Siobhan responded as she read Tom’s text message expressing his own fears about the two friends before Domhnall turned and mouth ‘mind your own business’ to his partner before turning back to his phone. 

 

_ “Around 6 for drinks and such before dinner should be good, right Tom? We want them here around 6…..he said half past 5 or 6…”  _

 

“Sounds good… gives me enough time to shower and get the 50 layers of sweat off me. Okay, so like 5:30, 6 o’clock… We will stop and grab some wine and be there with our adorable selves. Love you face!” The two women said their goodbyes and Siobhan hung up her phone before placing a quick peck on Domhnall’s cheek. “What on earth could you two possibly be talking about.” 

 

“You… and how painfully American the two of you get together…” He gave her a goofy little look before playfully shoving her off of him. “Go shower…” Siobhan stuck her tongue out at him as she slid off the bed and started to gather a change of clothes. “Don’t use my towels either, your hair leaves them blue…”

 

“My hair is not blue… and you know that.” She said with a chuckle before disappearing into the bathroom to shower. 

 

Several hours later, as the sun started to set and the weather cooled slightly the couple with the painfully Irish names got out of the taxi and stood at the gate to Tom and Brooke’s lovely home in one of the best neighborhoods in London. Domhnall looked down at his jeans and t-shirt and looked over at Siobhan with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. “So fucking posh… like I feel underdressed and this just fucking dinner…” 

 

Siobhan, wearing a plain black sundress and holding a bag with several bottles of wine in her left hand shook her head as she pushed open the gate and started to walk up the path. “Really.. Just relax. It’s just dinner, right.”

 

“Right…” Domhnall said rolling his eyes as he reached out and ran the doorbell. “Just dinner… you better remember that and keep your mouth shut about the rest of it.” He warned as Tom opened the door. 

 

He was dressed in a smart blue v neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smiled brightly at the pair before as he greeted them. Siobhan first with a quick peck on the cheek. “You look lovely as always, Siobhan,” he said with a smile before he turned to Domhnall. “Good to see you again mate.” The two men shook hands and Tom pushed the door open. “Brooke is out in the garden already into the wine I am sure.” The tall, handsome Brit reached out and took the bag from Siobhan as she walked in. “Let me take these from you, love.”

 

“Go on with yourself…” Domhnall said with a sly smirk playing on his lips as he leaned in and gave Siobhan a quick peck on the cheek before she ran off through Tom’s house to his garden. “I have a feeling it’s about to get very loud…” He said as he glanced at Tom out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Oh no doubt…” Tom said before placing his hand on Domhnall’s shoulder. “Fancy a drink?”

 

“What took you so fucking long to ask mate, I needed one since you made Siobhan go fucking ring shopping with you. Two fucking weeks of, when are you gonna get me my fucking ring.” Domhnall said sound quite frustrated and Tom chuckled softly.

 

“Well she has a point, you two have been together for almost as long as we have. American girls want the big dream wedding...it’s like programed into them as children.” Tom smirked deviously as the two men started to walk to the kitchen. Both stopping in their tracks when they heard the loud squeal coming from the garden. 

 

“Jesus…” Domhnall started turning to Tom. “Shots?” Tom nodded quickly making his way towards he kept his hard liquor and pulling out two shot glasses and bottle of whiskey. “Good man… good man.” 

 

In the garden the old friends greeted each other wise a chorus of excited squeals and a warm embrace. Brooke was several inches shorter than Siobhan, with a slightly faded pink pixie cut hair do and as per usual she was wearing a beautiful summer dress in pale pink. “Oh dear lord, what has happened to your hair?!” Siobhan exclaimed as she looked at her friend’s faded hair color with a good two or three months of roots showing. 

 

“Well I am one of the lead costume designers on a huge film and by best friend who always would come over and fix my hair is now living in Dublin.” Brooke said with a smug grin playing on her lips. 

 

Siobhan chuckled and smiled at her friend before quickly running her fingers through her hair. “I will come with Domhnall tomorrow and after you do whatever magic you need to do. I will fix the mop.” She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows as spied the open bottle of white wine on the table and two glasses. One half empty already and another waiting to be filled. “Oh look...wine.” She said in a perky tone of voice as she took a seat at the table, Brooke soon joining her after she filled a glass for her friend. 

 

As Brooke took her a seat next to her friend she leaned in, “So tell me… how was working on Game of Thrones?” She asked excitedly hoping to get some juicy tidbits about the final season which had just finished shooting. 

 

“It was nice to be so close to home.” Siobhan said as picked up her glass and took a sip. “ I mean so many of the projects I have been working on take me back to the states or Australia… it was nice to be able to drive a couple hours home at the end of the week and sleep in my own bed.” Leaning back in the chair as she took another large drink of her wine Siobhan let out little sigh. “Plus… between you and me… I had to spend a lot of time with very handsome half naked men putting on their White Walker makeup. If that isn’t a perk of the job, I don’t know what is.” Both women laughed as the men finally made their way out side.

 

“Dare I even ask what you two are cackling about?” Tom asked raising an eyebrow before turning to Domhnall who shook his head and sat down on the other side of Siobhan and reached for the bottle of wine so he could fill the glass he brought out with him. 

 

“My guess, knowing  my Siobhan, she is probably talking about she got to spend 3 hours every day for the last few months shoving her tits in very handsome, very buff mens’ faces and got paid to do so.” Siobhan slowly turned her head as he spoke and gave him a dirty look before Domhnall looked to Brooke and smirked. “Tell me I am lying?” 

 

“Not those exact words, but pretty much.” Brooke laughed as Domhnall leaned in as kissed his girlfriend on the cheek whispering something in her ear that caused Siobhan to roll her eyes and shake her head. “You sir… Tomorrow bright and early. I don’t care how hungover you are. All you gotta do is just stand there, I got all the hard work.” Brooke started in rather serious voice as gestured with her wine glass. “You are the only member of the main cast that hasn’t had their final fitting yet and I am catching all sorts of hell from the boss man for it.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Domhnall said shaking his head. “I know all about it. I got an email about it this morning.” 

 

“Perhaps we could leave work off the table as far as topics of discussion for tonight?” Tom said as he walked up behind Brooke and kiss the top of her head as he set his empty wine glass on the table. Siobhan leaned forward and poured him a glass as she nodded in agreeance. 

 

“I agree with the Norse God…” She said with a little chuckle as she handed Tom his glass of wine. “I am still kinda butt hurt about having to turn down The Walking Dead this year because someone wants me with him during filming.” She said glancing over at Domhnall who had a cheeky grin playing on his lips. 

 

Setting his half empty glass on the table he looked at his girlfriend. “They said they would be happy to have you next season and you agreed we needed this time together.” He said in a low voice and Siobhan nodded as she finished her first glass of wine. 

 

Tom joined the rest of the group at the table, as he nursed his glass of wine looking a bit less of his calm and collected self than normal. He shifted in his chair and slipped his hand into the pocket of his jean quickly and pulled something small out hiding it his hand. “Before we get too far into the wine, I have a few things I wanted to say.” Siobhan and Domhnall glanced at each other knowing full well what was about to transpire. 

 

“Oh lord… he is going to make some speech..” Brooke said with a playful laugh before mouthing ‘I love you’ to Tom who chuckled. 

 

“Not so much a speech as a long drawn out question…” He started as he turned to Brooke. “When I met Siobhan on Crimson Peak and she said she had this friend that I should meet I thought it was going to be another horrible blind date. I only agreed because she is a very stubborn Irish girl who would not stop talking about her sweet, beautiful, intelligent best friend who would be perfect for me.” 

 

Domhnall smirked and kissed Siobhan cheek as he took her hand “That’s my girl…” He softly as Tom continued. 

 

“I thought she was full of shit to be quite honest.” He paused while everyone gave a few laughs. “But she wasn’t, you walked into my life and surpassed any expectations I had. Over the last few years I have grown to love you more and more with each passing day. You have stood by my side through good times and tough times. I can’t even begin to fathom my life without you, Brooke.” Tom slipped out of the chair and went down on one knee holding the ring out in his hand as Brooke covered her mouth with both hands, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. “So, with all that being said… will you do me the great privilege of becoming my wife.” 

 

Siobhan watched with a small, somewhat sad smile on her face as Brooke jumped up out of her chair nodding furiously. “Yes… yes…” She managed to choke out behind her right hand as she stuck her left one out for Tom to slide the beautiful rose gold and pink diamond ring onto her finger. “Oh Tom… it’s so beautiful.” She exclaimed and Tom smiled over at Siobhan. 

 

“Thank her, she is the one that picked it out.” He said with a little laugh as he took his seat once more. Brooke threw her arms around Siobhan as Domhnall reached out and patted Tom on the shoulder, but stayed silent letting the girls have there sweet moment. 

 

“You are hands down the best friend I could have ever asked for.” Brooke exclaimed as she kissed the top of Siobhan’s head. “How the hell did your big mouth manage not let this slip? I mean seriously? HOW?”

 

Siobhan pointed to Domhnall. “This one constantly riding my ass not to.” 

 

“I ride your ass in many ways my love.” He said with cheeky grin as Brooke let out another excited squeal as she raced over to him and gave him a hug of his own. “I did kinda owe you for getting us together in the first place, but now that this nonsense is over with can we move on to the food and more wine?” He was obviously slightly uncomfortable by the whole proposal.

 

Siobhan stood up and poured the rest of the bottle on the table into her glass as Brooke went around and sat down in Tom’s lap and continued to gush over her ring and the prospect of their impending wedding. Domhnall reached out and took Siobhan hand for a moment before she went to go back in the house to get another bottle. He tried to stop her from leaving but Siobhan pulled her hand away and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Tom shot Domhnall a questioning glance. “I’ll be right back..” Domhnall said was he pushed his chair back from the table and followed his other half into kitchen. 

 

He found Siobhan standing with her back facing him, her head hung low as she held a full bottle of wine in her hands. Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. “Siobahn... “ He said softly trying to get her to look at him but she wouldn’t. “You knew what was going to happen, if it was going to make you upset why did we ever come?” He tried to turn her around to face him but Siobhan pushed his hands off her waist. 

 

“Because she is my best friend Domhnall.” She said simply her back still facing him. 

 

“Would you please just look at me… please… sweetheart.” He pleaded softly and Siobhan finally turned around. There were a few stray tears rolling down her checks and Domhnall took the bottle of wine from her hands and set it back on the counter before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. “You know I love you, we don’t need a fucking horribly gawdy ring… and we can both admit the ring is god afouwl…” He teased trying to get her to smile but Siobhan’s face remained the same. “Do you really need a  stupid fucking piece of paper to prove that I love you. You’re my girl… we live together. My family loves you and trust me that isn’t an easy thing to achieve. Fuck my dad adores you and I swear he likes you more than me or my brothers.” He said with a little chuckle as she pushed her multicolored hair off her cheeks and wiped away her tears. “We already have all the trappings of being fucking married Bon…” 

 

Siobhan let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back. “Then why don’t we just get married babe?” She muttered softly and Domhnall let out small sigh of his own as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

 

“Can we just drop this for the rest of night, please.” He asked as he took her face in his hands. “Can we just go out, be happy for our friends and if you a damn ring I will go out and get you a bloody ring, but that doesn’t mean we are getting married. Alright.” Siobhan gave a little half hearted nod before her leaned in a gave her one more sweet kiss as he reached behind her and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Now… be fucking happy and if you can’t then fake it. I know you are good at faking shit.” Siobhan finally laughed at his last joke which made him feel much more hopeful that perhaps they would get through the rest of the night without another emotional moment. 

 

Siobhan and Domhnall walked back outside hand in hand to see Brooke still sitting in Tom’s lap as he whispered something in her ear that make the young woman turn roughly the shade of bright pink her hair once was. Domhnall cleared his throat and the newly engaged couple looked up and smiled at the other pair as Domhnall held of the bottle of wine. “Brilliant” Tom said giving Brooke’s bum a quick pat as she got up off his lap and went back to her previous seat. 

 

The couples chatted aimlessly about work, life and other fairly mundane topics as they waited for the take out food they had ordered from a really lovely little Italian place a few blocks from their home. After their food was finished and the girl had gone inside to wash the dishes Tom and Domhnall sat alone in the garden as the summer sun started to set. 

 

“Siobhan seems to be taking the engagement in stride.” Tom noted as he leaned back in his chair and Domhnall let out a half hearted chuckled and shook his head. Tom raised a questioning eyebrow to his friend. “She’s not…” He said more of a question than a statement. 

 

Domhnall shrugged. “Honestly, every time she gets a wedding invitation she get mopey.” He reached for his nearly empty glass and finished in one large gulp before continuing. “Last year, when he little sister got married she acted like she was fine and maybe she was. Then every single member of her family came up to us at the wedding and asked when we were getting married and having kids. She smiled and said maybe one day and brushed it off as nothing.” His green eyes darted to the door to make sure the girls weren’t coming out before he continued. “But as soon as we got back to the hotel she fucking balled her eyes and we had such a row. I thought she was just going to stay with her mum and not even come back home. It’s not that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with her, because I do. I just don’t see the whole point. We have lived together for last two years and to me what more is there to marriage than that… we love each other, we live together… why the hell is the ring and paper so important to her, I will never know.” Domhnall sounded a little frustrated and Tom let out a little sigh. 

 

Reaching across the table Tom picked up the half full bottle of wine and filled both their glasses as he gave his opinion on the situation. “You want my opinion?” Domhnall shook his head and Tom shrugged. “Well you are going to get it.” Tom started as he took a rather large drink of wine. “She wants the world to know who she belongs to, I know that sounds horribly sexist… but think about it. Siobhan works really closely with some of the most attractive men in our business. She is a beautiful woman, really do you not see how bloody lucky you are to have her? She is witty, so smart and one of the funniest women I have met. She is a prize, Domhnall.” Tom watched Domhnall give him a nod but didn’t look up as Tom continued. “She loves you, a lot. Brooke and her talk constantly and I will tell you that you come up more than any other topic. You two are damn near perfect for each other. I mean come on mate, she turned down her favorite job of the last three years to come here and sit around all day while you shoot. You know she loves working on  that blasted Zombie show, but she gave that up for you. That’s a level of love I am fairly sure Brooke doesn’t even have for me. She has never turned a job down for me.” 

 

Domhnall chewed on his bottom lip as he leaned back in his chair and took in just what the slightly older Hiddleston had just said. “I didn’t ask her to give up the job. She said she was exhausted after the really intense Thrones shoot and she said she wanted a break and I agreed she needed a break.” He stared into his glass not fully believing his own words. “Maybe I said I wanted her with me.. But she could have told me to fuck off.”

 

Tom laughed. “Siobhan has never told you no once. You asked her to pack up her life here in London to move in with you and she did it, without question. She has turned down plenty of work… on and off camera by the way… because you maybe have said ‘I wanted you with me’ more than once before.” Tom’s words were truthful and he was only privy to that information because Siobhan told Brooke. “She turned down modeling work in LA for this designer friend of Brooke’s.” 

 

“Bull Shit.” Domhnall said pushing his glass across the table. “She would have said something.” 

 

“Obviously not.” Tom said simply. “Listen, the girl is devoted to you. She is not going to let you know just how much she has given up to make this relationship work because that’s not who Siobhan is. Just give her something… she deserves that much.” Tom leaned back in his chair. The silence hung thick in the air for several moments before the girls came back out. 

 

Siobhan walked over to Domhnall and leaned down to whisper “We should go... “ Softly as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He nodded as he patted her hands and leaned forward to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“I’ll get us a cab,” He commented quickly as he scrolled through his contacts.

 

They all said their goodnights quickly. Siobhan was almost trying to rush through it and Domhnall couldn’t tell if she picked up on the fact that he had enough Tom Hiddleston of one evening or that she was newly engaged couple joyed out. But it was something. As they settled into the taxi and headed back to their hotel, Siobhan rested her head on Domhnall’s shoulder as she let out a heavy sigh. “Brooke was begging me to get out while we doing dishes.” 

 

“Oh really..” Domhnall said with a small smirk. “And why is that?”

 

“Kinky fuckery..” Siobhan said with laugh and her boyfriend just shook his head. “Babe, listen to me on this one.. “ 

 

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and shook his head. “More than…” He gestured to themselves and and Siobhan nodded. “No way… not him… not a chance in hell.” Domhnall started sounding almost a little offended by the notion that Tom Hiddleston had the kinkier love life. 

 

Siobhan nodded again. “Like let me put it in perspective… our like.. Special occasion… you know what I am talking about.” He paused for a moment before responding and remembered what she was referring to clear as day and a smirk played across his lips. “Is there Tuesday night I am horny so lets get it over with sex..” Siobhan quickly burst his bubble and his smirked faded to a scowl. 

 

“Well fuck what is our Tuesday night...I quite like my blowjob while watching netflix..” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Siobhan leaning down to kiss her. “Seriously… we need to up our game..”

 

“We bruise far to easy to fully step up to their level…” Domhnall shook his head as she laughed, taking her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Still… I mean… if you know..” It was suddenly dawning on him that if Siobhan knew that much about Brooke’s sex life than what did her friend know about them. “Hold on..” He looked down at Siobhan who was smirking. “She knows… No, darling you didn’t tell her about…” 

 

Siobhan chuckled and nodded. “Trust me, our little bit of role play didn’t even like register on the scale…” Domhnall shook his head and pulled her closer as they pulled up to the hotel. Siobhan slipped out of the car and waited while Domhnall paid the driver and joined her. 

 

His hands rested on her hips as he leaned down. “Let’s go give you something besides the damn wedding to talk to Brooke about..” He leaned down and kissed her neck as they made their way into the hotel and into the elevator.  Once they were safely inside and the doors closed his hands slipped under her dress. Siobhan chuckled softly as already knew that her and Brooke were going to have quite an amusing conversation while she did her hair tomorrow. 


End file.
